


Bullshit

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Dean and the reader have a family game night with Sam and Mary





	Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, fluff, angst (if you squint), implied smut
> 
> Hey guys, this is my entry for @deansdirtylittlesecretsblog ‘s Rom Com Fluff Challenge. My challenge came from one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite rom coms, How to Lose a Guy In 10 Days. My challenge; “You see, the key to this game is knowing how to read people.” (bold) I had a lot of fun with this and loved doing a little bit of fluff for once. Set in season 12.

Dean quickly pressed a peck to your lips. Then another, and another. You scratched your nails through the hair at the nape of his neck as he peppered kisses all over your face. Dean’s hands wandered up your legs that were draped over his lap.

“Sam?! Dean?!” The two of you snapped apart as Mary’s voice filtered through the bunker. You wiped your thumb over your lip as she came into the kitchen where you guys were nestled.

“Hey Mom, what’s that?” Dean nodded his head towards the bags in her hands. Mary narrowed her eyes, a slight smile appearing on her face as she took in the scene of the two of you.

“I brought pizza and beer. I thought we could have a little night in.” She finally answered. She set the items in her hands on the table. Dean instantly reached for the beers, grabbing two. He popped the caps off and handed one to you.

“We haven’t seen or heard from you in a while,” Dean began, slightly short and gruff. You squeezed his thigh, gently warning him to be nice. “I just mean, why now?” He glanced apologetically at you and took a swig of his beer.

“I know. That’s why I’m here.” Mary smiled sheepishly at both Dean and you. Dean opened his mouth to talk but you decided to speak first.

“Well Mary, I think that’s great. Why don’t I go get Sam?” You moved to get up, but Sam’s voice stopped you in your tracks.

“No need. I heard mom yelling for us. What’s going on?”

“Mom brought pizza and beer. She thought we could have a ‘night in’.” Dean locked eyes with his brother. Sam cocked his head. The brothers shared a look then Sam grabbed a beer without another word.

“I got the plates.” You hoped up from your spot on Dean’s lap and headed for the cabinets. You gathered a few into your arms and turned to find Dean gone from the kitchen. Your heart sank. You knew Dean would be having a hard time with this, but you didn’t think he would run so fast. Mary smiled up at you as you set the plates down and went to look for Dean. You weren’t even through the entry when you nearly stepped on Dean’s toes.

“Hey,” You murmured softly, placing a hand on Dean’s chest. “You okay.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “Yes. Just grabbing a deck of cards.” He showed the pack in his hand to you.

“Okay.” You smiled stepping up on your toes and kissing Dean’s cheek. He slipped an arm around your waist and guided you back to the table. Dean dropped the cards and grabbed a couple slices of pizza.

“What’s this Dean, you want to lose to your mom at poker.” Mary quipped. A chuckle fell from Sam’s lips as you snorted. You reached for the pizza as Dean playfully glared at you.

“No. I was thinking we could play something else. It’s similar to poker. It’s called bullshit.” Dean pulled the cards from the box and began shuffling them.

“Bullshit? Never heard of it.” Mary took a small bite.

“Yeah okay, so we deal out the whole deck and then go around in a circle placing our cards in the center face down. We start with two’s all the way through the ace and then start again. You say what you are putting down and you have to put something down every time even if you don’t have what is next. Now, other players can call you out if they think you are lying by saying ‘Bullshit’. If you did lie, you have to pick up the entire deck but if you didn’t then whoever called you out has to pick up the deck. It’s kinda like poker. **You see, t _he key to this game, is knowing how to read people_**. First one to get rid of all of their cards wins.” Dean explained the game as he dealt out the cards.

You scooted across the bench, making a little more room between Dean and yourself. You picked up the pile of cards in front of you and fanned them out, taking note of each one in your hand. Dean flashed you a mischievous smile before laying down two cards, and starting the game.

****

“Two sixes.” Mary quipped as she set down two cards. She barely looked up from the cards in her hand. She was damn good at this and though you never played her, you assumed she was good at poker too. You glanced at Sam.

“One seven.” He frowned as he laid down his card in the center. Sammy was always easy to read. He was currently the one with the most cards in his hand, so you figured he was probably telling the truth. Besides, you really needed to defeat Dean, he had three cards left in his hand and it was imperative now more than ever that you crushed his ego.

“Two eights.” Your voice rose slightly as you set down two eights. Dean stared at you, trying to read your face. He has been wanting to call you out all night that much you could tell. But he never did, and why, you weren’t sure.

The corner of Dean’s lip turned up ever so slightly as he picked two cards in his hand and placed them in the center pile. He looked straight at you and said as evenly as possible, “Two nines.” You held Dean’s stare, not willing to look away, he had to break first. And he did, casting his eyes back to his mother. You took your chance to look at Sam, who brought his hand to his ear, gently tugging at it twice. He had two nines in his hand. You had none, so it was up to Mary to have one in her hand.

You looked to Mary, who scratched he nose, once. Dean was lying.

“Bullshit.” You said softly.

“I’m sorry what?” Dean turned towards you. He was trying to remain cocky that he hadn’t just lied, but you could hear the slight falter in his voice as he realized he had been had.

“You heard me, I said ‘bullshit’.” You emphasized that last word. Dean nostrils flared slightly as he picked up the cards he had set down, turning them over to reveal one nine and one king.

“What is that now Dean? Three times?”

“Yeah yeah.” He mumbled as he tried to arrange the now large stack in his hands.

“I guess the key is ‘knowing how to read people’.” Sam mocked his voice. Dean threw his brother a glare.

“Fine then,” He rifled through his cards a little and grabbed three of them, laying them in the center of the table. “Three tens.” He pouted as he continued arranging the cards in his hand. You looked up for help from your partners in crime. Sam tugged his ear, indicating one and you chanced a glance at Mary. But Dean looked up at you then, following your gaze to Mary, who scratched her nose. You looked away quickly hoping Dean didn’t notice.

“Bullshit.” You quipped, your voice coming out high and unsure or yourself. But the light bulb went off over Dean’s head and you knew the jig was up.

“Bullshit?” He threw his cards down on the table and pointed to Sam, who burst into laughter. “Bullshit momma.” He continued his pointing at Mary, sending the whole table into fits of laughter.

“Betrayed by my own family? I have no one to trust now. Cas is my only family.” Dean smiled down at the table. “And you.” He cast his glance your way. “How dare you?” Dean lunged for you, gripping your hips tightly and throwing you over his shoulder. Your cards dropped to the floor as you attempted to steady yourself.

“I’m just gonna have to teach you a lesson.” Dean growled and playfully swatted your ass. You erupted into a fit of giggles as Dean carried you out of the kitchen. The last thing you heard was a small protest from Sam.

“Dude, come on?”


End file.
